Butterfly
by bucket girlie
Summary: This is a Ron/Hermione story! It's set on the last days of their 4th year then going into summer. It ties into the other two stories I'm writing to go with it (Firefly and Dragonfly). It's rated for suggestivness in the 2nd chapter and language.
1. Better Off

AN- this is a new story that I decided to write since no one was reviewing Theresa Hartwater and the Pegasus of Dreams (aww, p

AN- this is a new story that I decided to write since no one was reviewing Theresa Hartwater and the Pegasus of Dreams (Aww, poor me).  It's Ron/Hermione and part of a series that I'm starting but I first have to upload all the other stories (Firefly and Dragonfly)!  Then I have to name the series!  Then, I'm sitting here listening to Lady Marmalade!  Please, if you read, review and if you criticize explain.

Butterfly

Chapter One- Better Off

Hermione walked along the grassy side outlining the same pond that Harry swam in their fourth year, she felt the aggravated tears start to form.  It was the normal for this to happen to her, always because of one of two people-Ron or Draco.  This time, it was Ron.  She sighed as she fiercely wiped away her tears.

_Why does he like to hurt me?  Why does he seem to enjoy making me so insecure?_  Hermione asked herself the same questions over and over, concentrating harder and harder, trying to see what the answer was to each one without the new information she needed.  It was the few precious days before summer break but she knew that she would see him again during summer.

Harry and Hermione were supposed to go to the burrow for summer break but, to Ron and Hermione's dismay, Harry had canceled at the last minute.  It seemed that he had to go to a wizarding camp for Quidditch, which Ron was going to try out for in the next year.  Hermione and Ron weren't fighting at the time of the invitation so, naturally, she had accepted the invitation to be with her two best friends.  It turned out that Ron seemed to take the accepting of the invitation as an accepting to fight as well.

_"Oh, I see, Vicky doesn't want you to go over to his place in Bulgaria, nice to know that we're second best."_  Hermione winced as Ron's accusing voice echoed as he taunted her unmercifully.  'Vicky' wasn't the one she wanted though.  She wanted Ron; he obviously thought he was to good for her.  Part of her thought he was.  She let out what felt like the hundredth sigh for the day.  She kneeled down in front of the gleaming pond and looked at her reflection.  As she looked at herself in the pond, she thought.

_Why can't I be what he wants?  Why can't I be like Cho or Fleur 'I-Am-Perfect-So-Ask-Me-Out-So-I-Can-Have-The-Plesure-Of-Rejecting-You'?  Why do I have to be 'the backup'?  If you can't get a date, call 'the backup'.  Can't find out an answer to potions call Hermione, bookworm and back up.  I'm so bushed because of it!  They would be so much better off without me…_ She looked down at her wizarding watch and saw that the hand was moving away from the food icon signaling that lunch was quickly coming to an end.  Another sigh emitted from her.

It was a beautiful day with the sun shining brightly and with a billowing willow of the normal, muggle, type gracefully letting its limbs be guided by the wind.  It looked as if the tree was reaching out to an invisible person in quietly heartbreaking longing.  The day was so beautiful, with no clouds fighting to shield the sun.  It was so striking, that butterflies fluttered their elegant wings in the breeze and seldom seen birds sang, their voices filling the breeze.  It was so beautiful, that it was the total opposite of Hermione's mood.

**

Ron sat at lunch with the same look on his face that he got when he was incredibly angry and it was no mystery who it was that his anger was directed to.  His ears were completely red.  It was to only his parents knowledge that when his eyes would only focus on one thing when they were only slits and when his ears glowed red like that, that it meant one of two things-He was really angry, or he was really sorry and guilty, finding himself with an immense amount of humiliation.  This time, he was a mix of both.

He glared at his mashed potatoes with chives and butter as if it were an opponent, giving it the fiercest look, before taking a portion and eating it.  This continued on with the rice, roast beef, scalloped potatoes, rolls, and chicken.  He ate a lot to try and take his mind of the subject-and problem-at hand.

He recalled Hermione's hurt expression and felt another pang of guilt.  He wouldn't show it, but he wished that he wasn't such an arsehole all the time, she made him trip, made him stutter, made him lose his train of thought.  He felt tingly when she was around and he would do anything to make that feeling go away, to make it like their first year, when their feelings weren't as defined and obvious as they grew to.

Harry was talking to Ginny whom was blushing a great deal.  Their conversation soon added in Fred, George, Katie, and Angelina.  They laughed at something and Ron's loneliness seemed to expand around him.  He ate quickly and angrily, feeling the need to get away from his friends.  He went into the boys' bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

_Why do we always have to fight?  Why can't I just tell her how I feel?  How do I feel anyway?  It seems that it's been forever since I've had to ask myself that… well, maybe not forever, but since the Yule Ball when she was with Vicky… Viktor.  When she was with Viktor.  Maybe if I just disappeared everyone would be just that much better off…_ Ron thought, wincing as he realized his last thought.  He splashed his face with water and looked at his watch.  To his dismay, it was getting closer to the icon of his next class.  _Only one more day, you can survive… at least until you get to the burrow…_

**

The end of the day had come by quicker then Ron and Hermione would've liked although Harry was ecstatic.  He was bouncing around and it made Hermione tired just to look at his energetic happiness.

"I can't wait to go!"  Harry said, not hiding his happiness.  Ginny looked over at Harry shyly from where she was walking between Hermione and Ron.  ("Butterfly," Ron mumbled miserably to the fat portrait.)  Ginny had volunteered to help on the Quidditch Camp that Harry was going to for no secret reason.

"I'll get my stuff."  Hermione said in a hostile tone as she walked up the girls' stairs quickly.

"Fine."  Ron mumbled as he walked quickly up the boys' steps.  He got his stuff together the muggle way as to make the time between when he had to go and then stretch as long as possible before the Hogwarts' Express went to pick them up.  He went down to find Hermione in one of the snuggly red seats in front of the fire.  She was staring into the flames as if contemplating them.  She turned and looked up at Ron.  Her brown eyes were suddenly as colorful and deep yet mysterious and powerful, just like the monarch butterfly he had seen outside after lunch…

"Come now, we don't want to be late do we?"  Hermione said, snapping Ron out of his daze as she stood up and left the common room.  He let out a sigh as he shook his head.  There was no way that he would understand girls.

AN- that's all I have right now!  Please Read and Review!  It's up to you people as to whether or not I continue!  Plus, if you know of any other words that end in fly (i.e. butterfly, firefly, dragonfly, NOT Fruit fly) then put that in your review!  I also need to think of someone to put with Draco, I'm thinking Theresa Hartwater but then I would have to say that she was just moving there and her history is different!  Agh!  Oh well, I'll probably just do that!  R/R!


	2. Get Over Yourself

AN- I know corny title but I was listening to Eden's Crush when I wrote this and so… yeah, lol

AN- I know corny title but I was listening to Eden's Crush when I wrote this and so… yeah, lol!Thank you SO much to all ten of you that reviewed!If you want to learn more about me (which I can assure you, you probably wont) check out my story, Teardrops from a Rose.I feel like I just talk in that, but I do.Lol, I am SO boring so I'm not putting it up yet but it's coming!Guess what?!I also thought of another 'fly', the mayfly!Lol!

Butterfly-

Chapter Two- Get Over Yourself

The ride on the Hogwarts Express seemed strangely empty.The constant droning of Harry about Quidditch camp the only obvious sound other then the sound of the train moving against the tracks.Hermione sat staring out the window and watching the rainy atmosphere swirl around her.Ginny was looking adoringly at Harry although she was obviously trying to suppress it.Ron sat watching Harry and Ginny with mild amusement.His gaze slipped and landed on Hermione.

A small jilt of anger followed immediately by guilt shot through him.She suddenly turned and looked him in the eye.He quickly averted his gaze to look back at Ginny and Harry.

He couldn't help it; he just couldn't look her in the eye.She had the most beautiful blue (an- or is it brown?) eyes, rimmed delicately with a ring of darker blue with the same royal blue color found as flakes in the depths of her eyes.He could look into them forever, but he fought of the thought.Him and Hermione?Like she would want that.

Hermione resumed looking out the window, misinterpreting his look to mean that he was still mad at her.He was almost 15 now, how immature was he?She sighed inwardly and let the rain soothe her.

'Whatever,' she thought with a mild sense of frustration, 'if he can't just come out and tell me why he's still mad at me, then it's not worth being sorry for.'But a part of her was incredibly sad that he still felt that way.

The small area became quiet, which made everyone but Harry and Hermione uncomfortable (for he was used to the quiet and Hermione had taken no notice).Ginny squirmed in her seat.She wasn't blind; she had seen her brother sneak the smallest peak at Hermione.She had to keep from shaking her head in exasperation at her older brother.

'Depressing,' a little voice in her head said, 'he can't even admit what's plain to see.'

"So!What are you and Hermi doing this summer?"Harry asked suddenly.Ron looked at Hermione and gave a small groan.

"That's what I'd like to know."

**

Hermione smiled lightly at the Weasleys.She knew that Mrs. Weasley didn't exactly love her, but they were on good terms.

"Thank you for letting me stay for the summer."Hermione said, feeling ill with the fakeness of her voice.Her parents had gone to Venice for the summer and Hermione had already been there before, she declined her parent's invitation as soon as she got Ron's.She couldn't help regretting it now.

"Oi Hermione!"George- or Fred- called to her.She turned gratefully; the twins would defiantly make her feel better.She let out a laugh at the sight that she was greeted with.

Ginny was screaming and yelling at Fred seeing as she was as big a balloon.The twins laughed, walking in circles around her as she glared.Hermione let out a small peep of laughter and then put on her serious face then, she went to join them.

"Turn me back!" Ginny screeched.Her voice was almost drowned out by the loud laughter of the twins. 

"Come on now, change her back."Hermione said looking serious but her eyes were dancing with the laughter she was holding in.The twins continued to dance around and laugh.

"I am going to kill you guys!"Ginny threatened.

"Ok, ok, fine."George gave in, mumbling a word under his breath and pointing his wand towards Ginny.She automatically became her normal size, laying on the ground and glaring up at Fred and George through angry lashes.Hermione looked on in amusement as Ginny gave them what was coming.She yelled at them as if she was a human howler then raised her wand.That caused the twins to try and run.

"Tarantallegra."Ginny said, watching as George and Fred suddenly started to dance to an unheard tune.George looked like he was trying to fight it, but ended up trying to get Hermione to dance with him.Fred started to laugh until he was doing the same.Then, as a joke, George decided to try a pick-up line.

"That shirt's very becoming on you. If I were on you, I'd be coming too."George joked, laughing at the way Hermione's jaw dropped.The twins were still trying to get Hermione to dance with them.She laughed and shook her head, looking at Ginny who was laughing fairly hard.Hermione continued to shake her head as she walked inside with Ginny, the twins following and complaining about not wanting to dance anymore…

**

Ron looked at Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George from inside, he watched as the twins both tried to get Hermione to dance with them then at her as she laughed at something that they were now all laughing about.Then he watched as they all started to walk inside.He didn't even notice that the twins were still trying to dance with Hermione; all he could focus on was her.He ignored the slight twinge of jealousy that shot through him at how comfortable she was with them.He realized that they were coming towards him and quickly looked away.How was he going to stand not looking at her this whole summer?It seemed impossible.He felt as if the summer he was so looking forward to, was suddenly going down the drain…

AN- I want to thank EVERYONE that reviewed (again)!This is a VERY short part, but you know how it is.I am SO busy with working!Ack!


End file.
